1. Technical Field
This invention relates to anti-theft security devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a tether device for attachment to an end of a cable, wherein the cable is an element of a cable lock security device. Specifically, this invention relates to securing a tether device to a separable part of an article of goods, securing a cable lock security device to a different separable part of the article of goods, and locking an end of a cable extending from the cable lock security device to the tether to secure both parts of the article of goods.
2. Background Information
Various retail establishments use numerous types of theft deterrent systems and devices to discourage shoplifting. Many of these devices attach to the article to be protected by cables which wrap around the device or extend through portions of the device or are secured thereto in other manners. The cable lock security device will sound an alarm if the security device itself is tampered with, such as cutting the attachment cable. Also, the security device will carry an EAS tag which will actuate an alarm of a security gate that is usually located at the exit of the retail establishment. These security devices contain an alarm system which includes an audible alarm which emits a high pitched alarm sound through a speaker, such as a piezoelectric speaker, mounted in the security device. The alarm alerts store personnel that the article being protected thereby is being tampered with, as well as possible tampering of the security device itself.
While these cable lock-style security devices are extremely useful for securing monolithic one-piece articles such as leather jackets, there exists a class of articles which are generally comprised of two main portions which are removably secured together. Each portion is separately valuable in the market, thus a shoplifter need only separate and remove one of the portions to shoplift a valuable item. For example, a cordless drill typically includes a drill portion and a battery portion removably secured thereto, wherein both portions are separately valuable. If a standard style cable lock security device is secured to the drill portion around the handle, a shoplifter could disconnect the battery portion and steal only this unsecured portion, leaving the secured drill portion behind. A retail seller of the cordless drill may attempt to protect both portions. However, this necessitates securing a cable lock security device to both portions of the article, thus requiring twice the inventory of cable lock security devices. Inasmuch as these security devices represent a non-trivial expense to a retail seller and require time during check-out to remove, most sellers do not apply more than one cable lock security device to a particular article.
Thus, the need exists for a companion device such as a tether for use in combination with a cable lock security device, whereby the tether facilitates securing both portions of an article together, and whereby the tether device itself is secured to the cable lock security device. The tether needs to be inexpensive, such that a retail seller would incur a minimal cost to upgrade the existing cable lock style inventory to protect both portions of an article of goods. Furthermore, the tether may incorporate features which allow for locking and unlocking a portion of the cable lock device to the tether, preferably through a locking engagement with a free end of a cable used in the cable lock security device. Inasmuch as a key may be required to unlock the cable lock security device, the same key should also be used to unlock the tether. Alternatively, a new cable lock security device may be provided which includes an end of the cable secured to the cable lock and the other end permanently secured to the tether. In this embodiment, a sensor may be disposed in the tether to inform the cable lock via a circuit when the tether has been removed from the second article.